


and the world(s) go round

by reizora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, World Trigger
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm sorry it's a self-indulging fic, M/M, border!Aomine, don't kick me from the fandom(s) please, neighbour!Kise, or rather its a world trigger!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reizora/pseuds/reizora





	and the world(s) go round

“I come to collect your promise, Akashicchi,” said the blond who just waltzed into the room, far too cheerily when in fact they’re talking about a war.  
Akashi, the guy with the highest authority there, gives him a piercing stare, but it’s not him who voiced the protest. “You’re late, Kise.”  
The blond turned his head to the bespectacled guy, giving him his most apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, Midorimacchi. You know I still have to check on the troops and when I tried to rush here, the girls just won’t let me get through.”  
Midorima snorted, bored to hear the same excuse every time he’s late.  
“You’re too popular for your own good, Kise,” Takao snickered.  
Kise whined some protest about his fans being too persistent while taking the only empty seat there. Once he is seated, though, the serious atmosphere comes back, and everyone fall into silent. All of their attentions are focused on the Emperor.  
"We'll be moving by midnight as planned," he said. His striking red hair and the black, long and curvy horns on his forehead, will give meeden the image of a demon king. Beautiful, yet deadly. His heterochromatic eyes scanned the room, making sure he's the sole focus of every General's attention. "I want your troops ready to move at the aforementioned place. And yes, Ryouta, I give you the permission to go to the battlefront," he cut the blond before the later have the time to voice his protest. "Make sure no one get in our way. And remember, I don't accept failure."  
His last words send chills to everyone spine, and that's exactly what he's aiming for. The blond is quite new as a General, but he's a black trigger user, thus he believe in his ability. Not to mention he has been showing a great progress ever since he is promoted.  
At the permission, Kise's smile widened. But deep inside those sparkling orbs, there's a misplaced feeling lurking, waiting to resurface.  
"Roger, Akashicchi!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Say, Kise, is the reason behind you wanting to go there personally is because you're still looking for that guy?" ask Takao as they walk out to prepare their troops.  
"Well, it's a rare chance to be able to go to the so called 'Earth', you know~"  
"Oh don't you try to lie to me, Kise," Takao rolled his eyes. "I know you're not this excited when we're on our last expedition to some other universe."  
Kise laughs, he really can't lie to his friend, or rather, not to Takao and his observing eyes, strengthened by his trigger.  
"Yeah. I'm still looking for that guy, Takaocchi. We haven't met for years, you know. I kind of miss him."  
"If I don't know you better I would have assumed that you're in love with him."  
"Are you kidding me? I'd LOVE to crush him so bad."  
A smirk. And Takao feels the temperature drop.  
'Yeah, Kise can be downright scary when it's about that guy,' Takao thought. He has been beaten twice, after all, and he has never been lost to anyone else before.  
.  
.  
.  
"Multiple gates have been opening throughout the city, Sir!"  
"Their attack has started, huh... Every team gets ready to move right away! Evacuate the people closest to the gate first!"  
Commands shouted. Strategies planned quickly. But the chaos spread faster.  
.  
.  
.  
He just had taken down a weird rabbid when a flash of golden caught his eyes. Two short, black horns protruding from golden mob. The smell of sun.  
"Long time no see, meeden."  
A smirk. A flash of recognition. Deep sea meets molten gold. A spark. A surge of bloodlust.  
"Yo, pretty boy. Miss me so much till you come here huh?"  
"Oh, very. I miss to kick your ass!"  
"Hah, like you have ever manage to do that."  
"Believe me, I will. But don't worry, this will be the first and the last. Since you're going to die."  
Kise’s specialty is his flexible trigger. He can easily copy one’s fighting style, even their technique to use their trigger to use it as his own. Coupled with his away-expedition in the recent years, he dares to say his arsenal is quite loaded. Yet he know he is one step behind when he feel a ghost of warm breath on his ear.  
“Nah, I still want to play with you.”  
He cursed as the slightly-taller-guy’s trion bullet he can’t dodge grazed his leg, yet he can’t stop the adrenaline coursing through his body.  
‘This, is, what make it fun to fight against him,’ he thought.  
.  
.  
.  
Their surrounding has become a pile of rubbish. The noises around them only intensify as time pass, yet they totally ignored it.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sorry to disturb you, Aomine-kun, but we really don’t have the time and resources to let you keep playing around.”  
“Woah who—”  
“Tetsu don’t—”  
He failed to notice someone has warped behind him, not to mention the petite guy managed to stab him cleanly right on his trion gland. He feels his trion body fade, and so does his consciousness.  
‘Well, I’m totally screwed,’ is his last thought before darkness swallowed him.  
.  
.  
.  
tbc (???)


End file.
